The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to downlink grant design for multiple transmission time interval (TTI) grant support in an enhanced component carrier (eCC).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a base station may have multiple data transmissions to schedule to the same UE. The base station may schedule each data transmission in a corresponding TTI, and each data transmission may be associated with a unique hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) process for error correction. Transmitting multiple data transmissions associated with different HARQ processes may result in a significant amount of signaling overhead, and decoding error for control information associated with different data transmissions may result in unnecessary re-transmissions of data.